


Conversation on a Station

by Jestana



Series: Jedi Besties and Side Stories [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia and Kira talk on the orbital station above Balmorra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation on a Station

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [Jedi Besties](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3827308), this is a 'missing scene' from the Balmorra chapter. Since it didn't involve Mei or Alte, we decided to post it separately. Since I wrote it, I get to post it. Don't worry, umbralillium looked it over and approved it.

"Hi, Nadia," Kira greeted the Senator's daughter.

Turning from the observation window, startled, Nadia smiled shyly at the Jedi. "Oh, hello, um, Kira, right? Or is it Master Kira?"

"Plain Kira is fine," she replied with a smile. "I don't stand on formalities."

"Okay," Nadia looked relieved. "Why aren't you with Master Alte'zu's friend, Master Meibelle? It seemed like you two were working together."

Kira gestured to the other chair at Nadia's table. "May I?" Nadia nodded and Kira sat down. "First of all, Mei, like me, is only a Jedi Knight. Neither of us has been made a Master, yet. As for why I'm here and she's not, our mission brought us to Balmorra, but she has enough people watching her back that she doesn't really need me there right now."

"Oh." Nadia nodded, looking thoughtful. "What's the difference between a Jedi Knight and a Jedi Master? Master Alte'zu and Knight Meibelle seem to be about the same age and skill level." She looked sheepish. "Not that I can _tell_ , actually."

Stifling a soft laugh, Kira told her, "There are three broad categories of Jedi: Padawans are the ones still in training. The very young ones are sometimes called younglings. Most don't actually have a lightsaber." She held up her deactivated lightsaber for Nadia to see. "Though there are exceptions. Next are the Jedi and Jedi Knights. Mei and I are both Knights, we're the ones who take action when talking doesn't work or isn't really an option in the first place. Zu is a Jedi, specializing in diplomacy. She and others like her attempt to talk things out and avoid conflict, but that doesn't mean they can't fight if talking doesn't do any good."

"Yeah, I saw that for myself on the _Fortitude_." Nadia's smile dimmed and she shivered.

Kira reached out and squeezed her hand comfortingly. "It's all right. It worked out in the end."

Nadia smiled and returned the squeeze. "You said there are three categories of Jedi?"

"I did. The last category are the Jedi Masters. Most tend to be older, with many years of experience as a Jedi or Jedi Knight before they become a Master."

"But Master Alte'zu is around our age, right?" Nadia looked confused. "And she's a Master."

Kira shrugged. "There are exceptions and Zu is one of them. The Supreme Chancellor wanted _her_ to act as his liaison to the Rift Alliance and the Jedi Council agreed. Due to the responsibility it entails, only Jedi Masters can hold such a position. So the Council promoted Zu."

"Tai called Master Alte'zu 'Barsen'thor'," Nadia commented after thinking for several moments. "Is that a unique title?"

Kira nodded. "It is. It means Warden of the Order and is only bestowed on Jedi who've done something extraordinary for the Jedi Order."

"What did Master Alte'zu do to earn it?" Nadia leaned forward, fascinated.

Kira grinned mischievously. "I'll let her tell you about it. If she won't, then ask Mei."

Nadia lowered her voice. "She and Knight Meibelle seem awfully close. Is that normal for Jedi?"

Kira shook her head, her smile fading. "No, it isn't and the Council doesn't exactly _approve_ of them working together, but they do it anyway. They can't take either of them to task for it, though, because it's never affected their ability to do their work."

"Oh. Then I won't ask about it," Nadia looked thoughtful, and then glanced at the lightsaber Kira had set on the table. "Your lightsaber is different from Master Alte'zu and Knight Meibelle's, isn't it? When you were fighting Arrax, I noticed yours has two blades."

"Yes, it's technically called a saberstaff, but lightsaber works just as well." Kira picked it up and offered it to Nadia. "Would you like a closer look?"

Nadia shook her head, clasping her hands in her lap. "No, it's-- Thank you."

Senator Grell arrived then, looking relieved. "Nadia! Here you are. Come with me, we have things to do."

"Yes, Father." Nadia stood up, then turned and bowed to Kira. "Thank you for sitting with me and answering my questions, Knight Kira."

Kira smiled and stood up as well, bowing. "I told you, Nadia, you can just call me Kira."

"Right. Good-bye, Kira."

"Good-bye, Nadia, Senator Grell."


End file.
